Place Only We Know
by Cries of the Damned
Summary: Short Stories with Nastu and Lucy. With other Characters included, of course.


You're fighting in a nicely decorated hallway in a Castle. You feel slightly shameful because you know that after this fight is over the hallway, that was once quite clean and quiet, will be extremely messy with broken windows, crumbled walls, and broken weapons. But that shame is quickly wiped away because you know that the cause of the soon-to-be-mess is just. You're fighting for your nakama, for Fairy Tail, for Lucy.

You're nakama is also fighting along side you. That creates a new burning sensation of determination in your chest that increases your resolve even more if possible. You excitedly yell, "I'm all fired up!" and see your friends nod or chuckle at your random declaration. Even if you see more guards running towards the fight, you have set determination that nobody is going to defeat you, to defeat fairy tail. Neither in this elaborate castle nor in the Grand Magic Games.

As the fighting continues you notice a fast approaching darkness that has no intention of slowing down. You brace yourself as your comrades do. Surprising the darkness swirls itself around the enemies and ultimately swallowing them up into itself just leaving you and the others in an open corridor.

A few moments after, you see a man appear with a unique hairstyle with his bangs covering one eye. You ask the strange man who he is and he replies to with:

"Are the shadows reaching out to the past or to the the Future? Or maybe to people's hearts...?"

Shockingly, You hear him call out your name and you discover that it's Rogue, but from the future. Rouge? You hear Wendy from the side asking if it's the same Rouge from the Guild, Sabertooth. Next is Lucy with her future self asking familiar questions.

"Why?"

Surprisingly Happy is the one that asks aloud the question that roars in your mind as well as everyone else's. Why is this future version of Rouge here?

"To Open the _Door_."

You listen to him explain that he came from 7 years in the future where only 10 percent of humanity survived the dragons. He also says that he's come to kill the person who closed eclipse that ultimately decided the fate of humanity.

You openly voice that you still don't understand, when future Rouge screams that Lucy is the one to close the gate.

It all happened so fast that your afraid you missed something. Future Rouge creates a Shadow sword and it's aimed right towards her. Your to late to react and at that exact moment your heart drops to your stomach in a millisecond.

Right as soon as the shadow weapon was about to pierce Her, her future counterpart jumps in front of your Lucy instead. Your motionless and soundless as you watch the scene of Future Rouge's actions unfold.

With your enhanced hear, you listen to Future Lucy's final words about how she would never close the gate. She asked for your Lucy to hold up her hand with the guild mark. You witness a look of longing and sadness pass over her face as she brings her left hand to touch it.

"Y-your right hand..."

You hear your Lucy gasp out miserably and you have a quick flashback. A flashback of Lucy's first day at Fairy Tail and how excited and proud she was. How she practically shoved her tattooed hand in your face and the look of utter happiness appearing across hers. The already heart-wrenching feeling you have is doubled, no tripled, over with more pain as you come back to reality. Your lip starts to quiver as you see the last few moments of Future Lucy's life slip away as she whispers about wishing to go on more adventures.

"Protect... The future..."

You turn your head because you know if you see Lucy dead, you'll break. Just as Happy had broken down and you need to remain strong.

You start to hear Future Rouge and your Lucy arguing. Future Rouge screams something about everything being decided by fate. And your temper breaks.

"ILL BURN FATE!"

Your moving quick, quicker than in the past fights you previously had. To hell with the Grand Magic Games and the damned gate. The more you think the more pain, anguish, and anger you feel. You throw a punch with all your might at Future Rouge with a new goal set in mind.

**_"NO ONE WILL STEAL LUCY'S FUTURE!"_**

As you scream this, you think back to Future Lucy's last words about protecting the future. Without noticing, a single tear runs down your cheek you make a single value more to yourself then to anyone else.

"I promise I Will."

AN:

Hope You Guys like it! Lemme know whatcha think.

~CotD


End file.
